Confused Motives
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: A Bday gift for me by lilschmiidt! What if Sylar really was Arthur's son? What if Arthur didn't die? How would he deal with his two wayward boys? WARNING! nonsexual spanking Spoiler Alert: If you haven't seen Season 3 of Heroes, don't read this yet


A gift for me! *squee!* I love my friends! Woot! This one is from Lil! She is currently writing the Twisted Fate fic with me, and her fanfic author name is: lilschmidt!

**Written for my dear friend Jenna for her birthday. I love ya! XD **

**Summary**: What if Sylar really was Arthur's son? What if Arthur didn't die? How would he deal with his two wayward boys? Warning: non-consensual, nonsexual spanking

**Spoiler Alert**: If you haven't seen Season 3 of Heroes, don't read this yet!

**Confused Motives **

Sylar crouched down on the sandy beach, pouring lighter fluid over Elle. It had been about four hours since he'd killed her; overcome by the return of his powers after the solar eclipse subsided, along with the emotion from what Noah had told him. Now that he'd had a few hours to level off, he regretted his actions.

His thoughts went to the night before, Arthur had sent them to collect Claire from the Bennet household. When they got there, Noah had tried to stop them by telling him that Arthur wasn't his real father, that both Petrelli's had been playing him. Before Sylar could even respond to Noah's accusations, Hiro Nakamura appeared and teleported him and Elle to a deserted beach.

'Noah seemed so certain, so flaunting of what he said,' Sylar thought to himself savagely, 'it has to be true.' Just as his thoughts traveled again to Arthur Petrelli, his cell phone rang.

"_What?!_" Sylar said venomously as he answered the phone.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Where are you?" Arthur asked on the other end of the line.

"Gone into thin air." he said, barely able to hold his anger.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, a tinge of concern in his voice.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm not helping you anymore, _Arthur_. Bennet told me everything, told me you aren't my father. I want the truth, and with this new shopping list, I know just how to get it."

"Gabriel, you're confused. Come home so we can talk, son."

"Oh, I'll come see you very soon," Sylar slammed the cell phone shut and looked down at Elle's dead body. After a moment, he shot lightning at it to ignite it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You want me to kill him," Peter said pointedly, looking at his mother with irritated disgust. Angela nodded.

"Peter, it's the only way. He tried to kill Nathan and he will destroy you if you get in his way. It has to be done, you've seen what the future will be like if he succeeds. Why do you think I sent you to get the Haitian?" Angela asked. Peter looked at her for a moment before picking up the gun and turning to leave as the Haitian followed. Having the Haitian with him would block his father's powers just long enough to put a bullet in his head. 'Of course, if dad hadn't taken my powers, I wouldn't need the Haitian,' Peter thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sylar stood in Sue Landers' office, dressed as a delivery man and holding a package. She had fresh flowers on her desk, along with a happy birthday balloon – but, as of yet, she was no where to be seen. He only had to wait a few moments before she came in the door.

"Sue Landers? Special delivery," Sylar said nonchalantly.

"You're lying – you're not here to make a delivery," the young woman responded, frightened.

"You're right. _Impressive_. Say, does it tingle when someone lies?" Sylar stalked towards her, closing the door behind her telekinetically with the pointing of his finger.

"Y-yes," Sue stuttered out as she backed herself into a corner, her fear taking over, "What do you want?"

"Your power. Don't worry, it won't hurt at all," Sylar said in a calming voice, but Sue's ability caught the lie and she began to cry. "Got me!" Sylar smiled before slicing her head open. "I almost forgot how good this feels," he said as he searched her exposed brain for her power. When he found it, he shivered happily, feeling the rush of the new ability tingle up his spine.

Peter and the Haitian stalked in to find Arthur in his expansive office. Peter aimed the gun at his father, flexing his fingers.

"So, you're here to kill me," Arthur said with an amused gleam in his eye, raising his hands in surrender.

"I'm here to stop you," Peter answered, unable to accept the word 'kill'. "Creating this, handing out powers? You'll destroy the world."

"In your opinion," Arthur replied in anger.

"I've seen it. In the future. This ends now," Peter said as he gripped the gun tighter.

Arthur lowered his hands, taking a few steps towards his son. "I don't think you have the nerve to kill me, Peter."

Peter glared at his father, cocking the gun.

"Peter, do it! He's too strong, I cannot hold his powers back much longer," The Haitian yelled, but still Peter waited.

"Listen, son, there's another way. Nathan is here, the serum is ready. I can give you your powers back," Arthur was starting to show nervousness in Peter's resolve, still held back by the Haitian's power. "We can talk about this, please."

"Peter! Now!" The Haitian yelled as Peter nodded.

"That's your problem son, too much thought, not enough action," Arthur said as he broke through the Haitians power, tossing Peter to the floor as he pulled the trigger. But, the bullet simply hung in the air inches from Arthur's face. Everyone looked around, confused.

Just then Sylar slunk into view, his right hand pointed at the frozen bullet. Peter aimed the gun at him as their eyes met, and with the flick of Sylar's left wrist the gun was knocked out of Peter's hands.

"Hello, _Arthur_," Sylar said coyly, glaring at him with an evil glee in his eyes.

"Gabriel, you're here," Arthur sputtered.

"I am. Nowhere I'd rather be, than with _family_," the smirk on Sylar's face along with the high intonation on the word 'family' made Arthur's anger bubble back to the surface. "Now, are you _really_ my family?"

"Of course. I'm your father," Arthur answered. Sylar's eyes widened as the expected tingle from a lie never came. "And you're in big trouble, young man." Arthur then looked across to Peter, "the both of you are."

Sylar looked at Arthur from under his lashes, letting the bullet fall to the floor, before connecting eyes with Peter, wondering what 'big trouble' meant with Arthur and realizing the magnitude of what he'd just learned. Peter shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking agitated, angry that he was without his powers and unable to stop his father forcibly.

"Do you mind some privacy? I need to deal with my boys," Arthur gave the Haitian a menacing look. Beaten, the Haitian gave Peter a nod and walked out of the office.

"He destroys everything, I've seen it." Peter pleaded with Sylar, "You can stop it."

Sylar studied Peter's face, noting again there was no tingle, before looking back at Arthur. "I'm no hero, Peter."

"This effects you too, Sylar!" Peter began to cross the room towards Sylar, his fists in the air.

"Enough! That's enough," Arthur yelled as he grabbed both his sons by their shirt collars. "You" Arthur shook Peter, "did you ever consider _telling_ me what you saw in the future?" Peter's face flushed in answer to his father's question. "After we're done here, you and I are having a sit down about this future you saw. I'm a businessman, not a maniac. I have no interest in destroying the world." Peter glared at him, clenching his jaw.

"And you," Arthur shook Sylar, "when have I lied to you? Haven't I only tried to help you?" Sylar stared at Arthur in seeming awe as he breathed shallowly.

Arthur looked at both of his sons. Peter slightly struggled against his grip with both his hands around Arthur's wrist, jutting his chin forward in the only show of defiance he dared to make. Had he his powers, Arthur was certain that things with Peter would be ending much differently. Gabriel, on the other hand, stood slightly crouched under him, looking up into his eyes with a searching look, eyebrows knit together, showing he desperately craved Arthur's love and direction. Sighing to himself, Arthur realized just how important his next move was.

"I want the both of you over the back of the couch. Now." Arthur let them go with a push towards the couch before his hands went to his belt buckle. Peter and Sylar watched where Arthur's hands went and then looked at each other, eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

As if in a dream, Sylar whined, "But I'm too _old_ to spank."

"Don't make me say it again," Arthur was watching them both, his hands still on his belt buckle. Instantly the two boys were brought out of their reverie and, in awkward unison, walked to the couch side by side and bent over the back of it. One knew he was powerless to stop it, the other too desperate for a family to go against it. Their fingers gripped the cushions as they waited.

"Does he do this often?" Sylar whispered to Peter, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Last time, I was thirteen," Peter answered tightly, looking straight ahead and starting to sweat.

"Was it bad?" Sylar asked quietly, turning his head to the right to look at Peter directly.

"Yea, pretty bad," Peter glanced at Sylar, seeing he wasn't the only one who was scared, which struck him as odd. "What are you worried about, you have _your_ powers!"

"I'm still worried."

Arthur grinned, hearing the whispered conversation. "You'll have your powers back when we're done here, Peter. I promise."

Arthur unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled it from the belt loops, the sound making his sons tense and glance nervously at each other. Folding it once in his right hand, he then motioned downwards with his left, causing his sons' pants and underwear to telekinetically come down.

At feeling himself bared, Sylar let out a ragged breath and began to get up, but Peter grabbed his hand and said, "Don't."

"Peter?" Sylar whispered, staying down as he heard Arthur begin to walk towards them.

"Stay down. Trust me."

"Listen to your brother, Gabriel," Arthur said, now standing next to Sylar and to his left, as he rested his hand on the small of Sylar's back. "It'll go much easier for you that way."

Arthur looked his sons over; Sylar was trying very hard to keep still and contain his emotions to make him proud. Peter had a hateful and resolute look on his face as though he'd resigned himself to his 'unfair' fate. Noting there was a good deal of space between Sylar and Peter on the couch, Arthur crooked his left finger at Peter, causing him to scoot right up against Sylar so that their hips were touching.

"Nothing like brotherly closeness," Sylar quipped, trying to calm himself as Peter looked at him as though he were completely insane, not at all comfortable with their new close proximity.

"Gabriel, since your transgressions started first, it's only fair that we begin with you," Arthur said as he patted his son's ass with the belt, taking aim. Sylar muttered 'yes sir' softly as he closed his eyes. "Where's Elle?"

"Dead. I killed her and burned the body," Sylar admitted, the emotion clear in his voice. Arthur raised the belt and slammed it into the bared ass before him. Sylar's entire body flinched and he groaned.

"What about learning empathy? You were doing so well."

"Getting my powers back full force dulled any good I was capable of, and after what Noah said, it all seemed ….pointless," Sylar breathed out.

Arthur looked down at him in irritation, and struck him again. "Don't you tell me that, I know you have more self control. I've seen it," he let the belt fly five more times in rapid fire to drive the point home.

Sylar yelped, dismayed at being called out, "I felt betrayed! Again!" Looking up at his father with watery eyes, "I felt betrayed."

"So, instead of coming to me, you killed _her_," the belt connected again, but this time a growl came from Sylar.

"It wasn't like that!," he screamed in anger, "I just....gave in. It all seemed so clear, that no one changes; that people like Elle and I could never know love, that we're too damaged. I gave in."

"No. You gave up and lashed out," Arthur said as he raised the belt again. "...and that's not good enough. You have to at least try." Six more times the belt landed, causing Sylar to frog kick and yell out. "Now, why did you believe Noah's word over mine? All he's done is lie to you."

Sylar knew this question would come up, but hadn't been looking forward to answering it. Taking a deep breath he forged ahead, "He seemed so certain. Assured," Sylar shrugged.

"It's his job to lie. You knew that. Try again," the belt landed twice more, finding the under curve of Sylar's cheeks, causing his gasps to go up in pitch.

"It made sense, you using me - OW," Sylar's spine curved upwards as Arthur landed an intensely sharp slap from the belt.

"You didn't trust me," Arthur said simply. "You'll learn. Where's Claire, why didn't you bring her?"

"I don't know where she is. Hiro came and messed things up."

Arthur smirked, "Gone into thin air?"

"Yea," Sylar winced, expecting another slap from the belt that didn't come.

"Well, that you couldn't help. ...what took you so long in coming here?"

"I needed a power," Sylar didn't really want to elaborate more than that, but the two burning stripes that rained down on him when he paused got him talking again, "She was a human lie detector."

"Smart. You killed her too, didn't you?" Arthur asked with the belt poised.

"Yes – Owww!" Sylar dug his fingers into the leather sofa as five more swats of the belt came in fast succession.

"Empathy," was all Arthur said before pausing for a long moment while Sylar healed.

"Peter," Arthur said unexpectedly, causing both sons to jump. "You – unlike Gabriel here – have always known that I'm your father, and you just tried to kill me." Arthur stepped forward a bit and took aim.

Peter huffed and glared straight ahead, "I won't let you destroy the world – OW!" Peter threw his head back as the belt landed unexpectedly.

"You also wouldn't give me the benefit of the doubt, would you?" Arthur said as he again took aim.

"You don't deserve it. You tried to kill Nathan," Peter ground out, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Just like you tried to kill me," Arthur scolded, "and for the same reason," he enunciated each word with a slap from the belt. Peter felt his eyes burn with tears as he cried out.

"You had to be stopped!" Peter finally yelled as Arthur gave him a moment to compose himself.

"Without you at least warning me of the consequences of my actions?" Arthur asked incredulously before raining down five more slaps of the belt, causing Peter to writhe and holler as tears flooded his face. "I tried to stop Nathan with words for weeks, Peter. Prosecuting Linderman, pulling me in, that would have cut The Company's funds and power considerably, putting us all at great risk." Arthur continued the thrashing, "You, on the other hand, just grabbed a gun."

Peter wasn't reacting as much as he had been a moment before, and Arthur stopped. As soon as he did, Sylar lowered his head.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing," Sylar responded, chancing a quick glance at his brother. Peter's head was down, pain etched into his face as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"I'm pleased that you're empathetic with your brother, but you're not to lessen his punishment. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Sylar said quietly. Peter gave him a shocked look which Sylar returned with a quick half smile and a shrug, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Good. Now then, Peter, your mother put you up to this, didn't she?" Arthur asked as he readied the belt once more. When no reply came, Arthur landed two strokes of the belt, causing Peter to buck up and yell in pain. "Answer me!"

Peter still refused to answer, causing Arthur to lose his temper, "Well, you just speak up when you decide to do as you're told." Arthur began thrashing Peter at a rapid pace. At first, Peter tried to stay still, but soon he was squirming and kicking uncontrollably, tears again streaming down his face as he cried out at each connection of the belt. Arthur had to use his telekinesis to keep his son in place and to prevent his feet from blocking the belt, wishing Peter would just answer the question so that he could stop. But, he couldn't back down now. It'd only make things worse; and so he kept spanking, trying to break through Peter's stubborn resolve.

Sylar watched out of the corner of his eye, feeling sick to his stomach when Peter's cries turned frantic. He wanted to do as his father had asked, he really did, but this was too much. He couldn't handle his brother being reduced to a wailing child, whether Peter deserved it or not – which, for the record, he felt he did. Unable to take it, he again used his powers to telekinetically block most of the belt's force. Thankfully, Peter recognized immediately what was going on, and tried to keep up the charade this time by still reacting loudly to the punishment. Unfortunately, he wasn't convincing enough.

"Gabriel, what did I just tell you?!" Arthur barked out. Sylar's eyes widened as he raised up slightly to look at his father with shifty eyes, trying and failing to look dumb. "I let it go the first time, but I do not accept outright disobedience, especially right now," Arthur stepped back to get both boys within range as Sylar lowered himself and swallowed.

"Thanks," Peter whispered to him, again wiping his tears.

"Yea," Sylar acknowledged absently, realizing his actions hadn't really helped at all.

Arthur took aim at Sylar and brought the belt down with a crack before slightly stepping forward and doing the same to Peter. Soon he fell into a quick rhythm as he found his pace, telekinetically keeping the boys in place as he doled out the discipline.

Peter, being without powers, reacted faster and louder than Sylar did, tears again running down his face as he wailed. Soon enough, though, Sylar was crying out and squirming as well. The belt kept falling as though it would never stop, and then suddenly, "OK! OK!!!," Peter cried out and then stopped.

"Go on," Arthur said, slowing his pace.

"Y-yes, it – OW- it w-was Mom's idea. AH! What does it matter?"

"It matters a great deal to me," Arthur answered. "At least you didn't come up with murder on your own. You should know by now how manipulative your mother is. I'm afraid we aren't done here," Arthur said as he regained his faster pace.

All of this had been strangely draining for Sylar, what with learning Arthur really was his father, getting his first bared ass thrashing along with the scolding of his life and then discovering just how much he empathized with his brother. As Arthur picked up his pace again, he lost it and began sobbing.

Even in his own misery, Peter noticed Sylar losing control and grabbed Sylar's hand. Giving it a squeeze, he held on and didn't let go, trying to offer at least some comfort. Sylar quickly squeezed back, glancing over and making eye contact to acknowledge Peter's gesture more fully. There they stayed, kicking and crying together as Arthur finished their punishment.

Not having the stomach to continue, and hearing true tears of remorse, Arthur put his belt back on, looking at his sons. "I think that does it," he said as he again moved his hand to telekinetically raise their underwear and pants.

Sylar stood first, but instead of turning to his father, he put his hand on Peter's shoulder and helped him to stand. Peter touched Sylar's arm, and then turned to his father. "You'll stop it, then?"

"Yes, I'll stop," Arthur said as he walked over and hugged both his sons at the same time. "...after you take the serum. Then, we'll have our talk and it'll all be destroyed. Sound good?"

"Yea," Peter gave him a crooked smile, feeling somewhat foolish.

"Good," Arthur smiled at him. "I'm proud of the both of you," he said, looking at each of them. Sylar stood straighter at that and smiled while Peter looked slightly embarrassed. "What do you say I go get that serum for you now?" Arthur asked, already walking away to get it, eager for his son to be able to get his powers back and heal now that his attitude had changed.

"Well, I hope that never happens again," Sylar laughed as soon as Arthur had left the room. Peter looked at him and laughed as he raised his eyebrows in agreement, still throbbing with pain.

"Thank you for watching out for me during...you know," Peter said, a little uncomfortably.

"That's what brothers do," Sylar replied, clearly enjoying the chance to verbally acknowledge that they were brothers.

"You made sure I didn't die on purpose when you threw me out the window, didn't you?" Peter asked, realizing he was seeing an entirely new side to Sylar. Sylar just ducked his head in response, a little uncomfortable with the question. "I thought so," Peter said. They both stood in silence, lost in their own thoughts as Arthur and Nathan came through the door.

"Hiya Pete, you alright?" Nathan said as he studied his brother, his eyes not nearly as cheery as his voice.

"Yea, I'm fine," Peter said, hoping Nathan didn't know what had just happened, but seeing that his eyes instantly looked happier.

"Good," Nathan said, bouncing on his heels.

"Here, Peter. I'm sure you can do this yourself," Arthur said as he handed the syringe to Peter. Peter gave himself the injection and soon felt his body changing back to the way he'd been before. After a few seconds, his body had healed itself from the thrashing he'd just gotten. Cautiously, he ran through a few of his powers, checking his abilities, and then smiled at everyone in the room.

"What do you say we get to know each other better while dad and Peter talk?" Nathan asked Sylar, lightly clapping him on the back and leading him out of the office as Sylar smiled and agreed, happy to have a family.


End file.
